<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Job Well Done by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787214">A Job Well Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, MI6 Agents, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Swearing, Tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The age-old ‘kissing to get out of trouble’ trope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Job Well Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written as a male!reader, using male pronouns for the reader.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come in, Galahad, come in.”</p><p>Eggsy let out an annoyed groan as he heard a voice come through his comm., making his good friend Roxy give him a teasing laugh. He’d only just returned from a mission eleven hours ago, and already he was going to be carted off onto another one! Eggsy tapped the edge of his glasses, “I’m here, Merlin.”</p><p>“Meet me in the conference room, in ten minutes. You have a new mission.”</p><p>“On my way.” Pressing the side of his glasses frame, Eggsy ended the ‘call’. “Sorry, Rox. We’ll chat later, yeah?”</p><p>Roxy nodded understandingly, “I’ll eat the rest of your chips, for you.” She spoke as if she was performing a great act of charity.</p><p>After giving her a faux-glare, Eggsy consented, “Fine! Next time, you buy my food.” Carefully, the blonde man slid on his blazer, ensuring he didn’t rumple it in the process. “Catch ya’.”</p><p>Quickly, Eggsy took off walking towards the tailor shop. A few minutes later he arrived, having only been at a small café nearby with Roxy Morton, a fellow Kingsman. Entering the shop’s front, Eggsy nodded towards the genuine tailor who manned the shop, before passing him to walk upstairs, and waltzed into the conference room. In the end, Eggsy was left sitting at the table for five minutes, waiting for Merlin to arrive, with the mission’s information. In that short amount of time, the young man managed to find a loose thread on his cuff, which reminded him that he needed to take the blazer downstairs, as he also made a tear in the side earlier that day, having caught it on a door-handle he had walked past.</p><p>“Galahad.” Merlin, bald as the day he was born (Eggsy assumed), strode into the room with purpose. He had on the Kingsman issued glasses, and held his tablet. “Today, you will be teamed up with a member of MI6. You will work together, infiltrating the gala of Sir Thomas Standish, tonight.” Merlin sat at the head of the table, easily clicking away on his tablet, bringing information onto the television opposite Eggsy. A picture of an old, smarmy-looking man was put onto the screen, followed by several photographs taken at a distance, probably by a surveillance team. “MI6 believes that he is behind a smuggling operation, which has brought into the country several weapons. All of which are capable of shooting through Kevlar, and are undetectable by any of our sensors.” A series of pictures showcased a few large shipping crates, stuffed with large guns, being heavily protected by gruff-looking men, “Usually this operation would be done by MI6, alone, but there’s been rumours of several death threats on notable figures, all mentioning these smuggled weapons – which happens to be our area of expertise.” Merlin leaned forward in his seat, conveying that his next words were going to be important, “All you two have to do, is figure out where on his grounds he’s hiding the weapons… then MI6 can send in their own people, to ‘officially’ confiscate them.”</p><p>“Who’ll I be working with?” Eggsy questioned. He wasn’t used to working with people outside of Kingsman, and he wondered if he’d have to act differently, to ensure they didn’t discover too much about the Kingsman operations.</p><p>Merlin tapped on his tablet again, this time bringing an electronic file, with a photograph attached to it, to the television screen. “This is Y/N Y/L, previously Royal Navy, currently MI6.” The image showed a picture of a man in a navy uniform, complete with a short crew-cut, and sailor’s hat. Within his mind, Eggsy noted just how well the uniform suited him. “He’s been working on the team who’s been tracking this case, so he should have any extra information you may need.”</p><p>Eggsy nodded, “What’s our cover?”</p><hr/><p>“You’re gonna’ be my boyfriend?” Eggsy questioned the MI6 agent, sounding amused. Both men sat in a black limo, dressed in rather nice tuxedos’, looking ready to star in a James Bond film. Agent Y/L sat to Eggsy’s left, looking even better than he did in his file, but looking annoyed at Eggsy’s questions. “No offense, mate, but you ain’t really my type.”</p><p>The other man scoffed, “And you aren’t mine! However, for the sake of this mission; you’re my boyfriend, David Coleman, who I’ve been seeing for a year and a half, alright?” He smiled sassily towards Eggsy, “And I’m…?” He trailed off, wanting Eggsy to finish the sentence, making sure he knew their covers too.</p><p>“George Hastings, the third.” Eggsy returned the sassy smile, challenging ‘George’ silently, “We met at Oxford, where we were both studying Literature, and we currently live together in Chelsea, with our beagle, Chester.” He smirked at ‘George’, enjoying the other man’s exasperated eye-roll, as well as his (badly) hidden smile, “Chester’s a shit name for a dog, by the way.”</p><p>Y/N rolled his eyes again, “I didn’t come up with our cover story, my teammates did. Also, you might want to lose the accent, love, we’re trying to seem charming – not like chavs, from the ends.” He loaded the single term of endearment with fake affection, making sure Eggsy knew that he was getting into character.</p><p>Eggsy was the one to roll his eyes this time, “Oh, thank you, darling, for reminding me!” He spoke in an accent reminiscent of the old Galahad’s, which was far posher than his could ever dream to be.</p><p>Nodding his head, still trying to hide his smile, Y/N complimented him, “Not bad, ‘David’.”</p><p>“Many thanks, ‘George’.”</p><p>The two spent hours at the gala – which seemed to be partly about a charity, but mostly about the extravagancies of the rich and famous. ‘David’ and ‘George’ were a hit, stunning people with the sheer beauty of their ‘relationship’, as well as startling others at the fact they were a ‘couple’. Older, rich men and women were surprisingly interested in the fact they were gay, and happily living together – a few gave others side glances of longing, which surprised both Eggsy and Y/N for moment. Halfway through the event, the two spies quietly left.</p><p>They began intently looking for the weapons’ hiding place, all the while skilfully dodging security, guards, and several camera’s that were set up in Sir Thomas Standish’s manor. Eventually, the two made it all the way down to the ‘cellar’, finding several shelves of rare, expensive wines, and several large crates of undetectable, smuggled weapons of Russian origin.</p><p>Y/N told Eggsy, “You keep look out, and I’ll plant a tracking device.”</p><p>“Alright, but be careful, there’s a trip-wire there.” Eggsy pointed just left of the crates, having easily spotted the ‘booby-trap’. When he saw Y/N nod, he turned back to the door, carefully opening it to see if anyone was coming close to their current position. After several moments, Y/N returned, and the two spies swiftly made their way back to whence they came.</p><p>Unfortunately, just as they were approaching the last corridor, Eggsy spotted two security guards coming their way, and quickly pulled Y/N back. They were pushed into a crevice of wall, easily spotted if the security turned the corner, but Eggsy already had a plan for when they did.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Y/N whispered, confused by Eggsy’s actions, having not seen guards coming, “What’s going-”</p><p>Y/N was cut off by Eggsy pressing his lips onto his. Almost forcefully, Eggsy moved his lips, coaxing Y/N to do the same. The Kingsman agent pressed Y/N further against the wall they were leaning on, pulling the MI6 agent’s arms upwards, trapping them against the surface. They were easily making the impromptu kiss seem more passionate than it was – effectively looking like an embrace between lovers.</p><p>“Excuse me, sirs, you can’t be here.” The awkward cough of one member of security pulled the two spies apart, both breathless and red-cheeked. “You two need to go back into the ballroom, no gala member is permitted to be down here.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry.” Eggsy, or ‘David’, pretended to look sheepish, not forgetting his accent. “George, let’s head back, we don’t want to seem rude.” Gently, he took ‘George’s hand, leading him past the security, “Sorry, again!” Once they were out of sight of the two guards, the two made their way back to their limo, telling the valet that they weren’t feeling too well, instead of heading back into the ballroom. As they drove back to the hotel room, that acted as their base for the short mission, Eggsy winked at Y/N, “That felt like a job well done.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>